


A Groupchat... Really??

by CinemaClub2Door



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaClub2Door/pseuds/CinemaClub2Door
Summary: I wrote this three years ago on Wattpad but forgot my password until today.Its a groupchat with a bunch of people i was obsessed with then, and some, im still obsessed with now.They just have fun.Please make fun of my horrible writing though, its funny.I also thought it was a good idea to make them highschoolers??? What was i doing in 2017 man...Enjoy it.. i guess
Kudos: 4





	A Groupchat... Really??

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, please laugh at how bad I was at this. Also! Im written into some of the parts with my old nickname: Teeleeah.

Teeleeah has created CROSSOVER

Teeleeah has added 420 (David Dobrik)

Teeleeah has added urabitch (Roman Reigns)

Teeleeah has added bitchin (Eleven/ Millie Bobby Brown)

Teeleeah has added lunatick (Dean Ambrose/ Jon Moxley)

Teeleeah has added spideyboy (Peter Parker/Tom Holland)

Teeleeah has added hottamale (Will Byers/Noah Schnapp)

Teeleeah has added nottoothless (Dustin Henderson/ Gaten Matarazzo)

Teeleeah has added yeehaw (Geath Hussar)

Teeleah is offline

420 is online 

Urabitch is online

Bitchin is online

Lunatick is online

Spideyboy is online

Hottamale is online

Nottoothless is online

Yeehaw is online

Urabitch: tf? Dean help, who are these people?

Lunatick: idk babe

Hottamale: who are you two? Dustin save me

Nottoothless: wtf am i supposed to do? 

Yeehaw: david if this is another prank im gonna kill you

420: swear to god its not a prank

Spideyboy: i dont know who anyone here is

Bitchin: will, dustin, and whoever tf these other people are, my name is eleven

Urabitch: i like the username

Hottamale: she has a boyfriend, if mike was here rn he would kill you

Urabitch: calm down. I have a bf

Lunatick: ya and if you ever talk like that to him again i will slit your throat

Spideyboy: ok damn, can we just learn who eachother are before we murder someone?

Nottoothless: my name is dustin

420: im david

Yeehaw: heath

Hottamale: will

Lunatick: dean

Spideyboy: tom

Bitchin: i already said my name is eleven, or el

Urabitch: roman 

Spideyboy: ive never heard of you guys before

Yeehaw: what district do you go to

Bitchin: dustin, will, and i go to hawkins

Spideyboy: i go to marvel uv

Lunatick: roman and i go to wwu

Yeehaw: david and i go to youtube (ik its bad)

Lunatick: we know who you are, your school is very close to ours

420: ive never seen you two before

Bitchin: im trying to amagine what you guys look like, but i cant

Nottoothless: is el the only girl?

Hottamale: i think so

Bitchin: that sucks

420: ill fix that

420 has added Scrunchies (Emma Chamberlain)

Scrunchies: david if this is a fucking prank ill forever exit the vlog squad and only be in the sister squad

420: omg its not a prank, why does everyone think that

Yeehaw: youre a fucking snake thats why

Urabitch: you should meet randy

Bitchin: im sorry but i still cant amagine what you guys look like

Hottamale: how about we show pictures of ourselves so el can stop complaining 

Nottoothless: thats rude, but here, ill go first

Nottoothless:

*sends selfie*

Urabitch: oh my god your adorable

Lunatick: ROMAN! Dont call anyone else adorable 

Urabitch: sorry..........................daddy😁

Scrunchies: i honistly stan your relationship, im ugly, but heres me

*sends selfie*

Bitchin: ethan must be lucky

Scrunchies: were not dating, but if we were i would be the lucky one

Bitchin: surre, ok heres me

*sebds mirror selfie*

Hottamale: here i am

*sends group photo with everyone else but him crossed out*

Yeehaw: why is everyone here beauteful, and then theres me

420: im not beauteful

Yeehaw: have you looked in a mirror?

420: ok ok, but youre not ugly

Yeehaw: you sure? Cuz this picture says otherwise

*sends selfie*

Urabitch: is that a cigarette in your jacket?

Yeehaw: ya, its a bad habit 

Urabitch: ngl, its kinda hot

Lunatick: I SWEAR TO GOT ROMAN STOP FLIRTING WITH OTHER PEOPLE!

Urabitch: sorry, again

420: i wish i had a relationship Like that

Spideyboy: your single?

420: ya

Spideyboy: same, although i dont know why. I mean, who could resist this

*sends professionally done photo*

Urabitch: * spits out water* why the fuck is everyone in this gc so hot! SORRY DEAN

Lunatick: its okay, and i agree

Scrunchies: damn, why are you single tho?

Spideyboy: idk

Nottoothless: dude i have no idea where you people are, but its literally 10:00 pm where i live, my moms gonna kill me

Nottoothless is offline

Hottamale: but i wanna see what everyone else looks like

Bitchin: you can just check the chat tomorrow dumbass

Hottamale: oh ya, but im not tired

Bitchin: we have midterms tomorrow, so ya might wanna get to sleep

Bitchin is offline

Hottamale: shit, i forgot about midterms, it was nice meeting yall. Bye

Hottamale is offline

Scrunchies: they must be in California or something

Spideyboy: im in texas rn, where are you guys?

Yeehaw: florida

420: ok where were we, oh ya, pictures

*sends group selfie*

420: Im the furthest to the left btw

Yeehaw: liza was dumb to give you up

Scrunchies: heath it was a mutual thing remember

Yeehaw: i guess so, still, why am i so ugly?

Spideyboy: youre not ugly dude

Lunatick: sorry to make heath more insecure, but i found a picture of me

*sends photo taken by someone else*

Urabitch: woah hes hot, wonder where ive seen him before

Spideyboy: i agree with roman

Yeehaw: this makes me feel even worse, i need someone to love me

402: hey heath i think mariah was going somewhere tonight, why dont you go with her and have fun

Yeehaw: how do you know where mariah is going, and will there be beer

Urabitch: big mood

420: she was filming with kristen at my house, and its a bar so there will definatly be beer

Yeehaw: will she be okay with me going?

420: she literally told me to ask you if you wanted to go

Yeehaw: oh, ill be there in ten. It was nice meeting everone, bye

Yeehaw is offline

Spideyboy: okay why am i the only single one?

Scrunchies: you forgot about me, im single too

Lunatick: you sure?

Scrunchies: ya, why?

420: youre way too close to ethan

Scrunchies: were bffs

Urabitch: sounds like shes beside herself with the fact that she likes ethan and ethan likes her

Scrunchies: am not

Spideyboy: i dont know you very well, but it does sound like your in denial

Scrunchies: shut up

Lunatick: just admit it, you like him

Scrunchies: okay okay fine...... i like him

420: hehehe, now all you have to do is ask him out

Scrunchies: im too nervous to do that

Spideyboy: if he likes you for who you are then he shouldnt give a shit if your nervous and mess up

Scrunchies : i guess so, thanks guys

Urabitch: your welcome

Scrunchies: wait, we never got to see what you look like

Lunatick: and you wont 

420: why not?

Lunatick: i dont want anyone taking him

Spideyboy: dude, i live in texas, youre in florida. Its basically gonna be impossible for me to take him

Scrunchies: and i like ethan, not roman. No offence im sure youre an amazing person

Urabitch: thanks

420: and im straight

Teeleeah is online 

Teeleeah: this chapter isnt long enough, so heres more people

Teeleeah has added racattack (Nikki Bella)

Teeleeah has added notahoe (Corinna Kopf)

Teeleeah has added sister (James Charles)

Teeleeah is offline 

Sister is online 

Notahoe is online

Racattack is online 

Racattack: oh hello

Notahoe: is this a prank david?

Sister: i hope ill find my daddy here

Notahoe: oh my god im wet

Racattack: how?

Notahoe: i looked at the previous conversations, and saw all the hot dudes

Lunatick: thanks i guess?

Urabitch: this just prooves my point that im actually ugly

Racattack: wait who are you guys, oh nvm, its dean and roman

Sister: oh damn, they are hot

Scrunchies: james no

Sister: oh hello emma

420: james calm down

Spideyboy: who are you guys, and what do you look like

Racattack: im nikki

* sends selfie*

420: oh ya, you dated john

Urabitch: i hate john, hes a bitch

Lunatick: so is lesnar

Urabitch: ya but hes literally never at school

Racattack: i agree that there both bitches

Spideyboy: i literally still have no idea who these people are

Notahoe: im corinna

*sends selfie*

Spideyboy: your eyes are beautiful 

Sister: your looking sister snatched

Scrunchies: she always looks snatched

Urabitch: damn, my confidence is at -250% rn

Lunatick: dont say that, your hot

Spidey: well be the judges of that, we still dont know what you look like

Racattack: all i can say is that hes hot

Lunatick: back off Nikki, hes mine

420: but seriously, we need to know what he looks like

Sister: wait, did you say you were judging people on how hot they are?

Spideyboy: ya, i did

Sister: well get ready for a ten

*sends selfie*

Spideyboy: a nine

Sister: WHAT

Spideyboy: i think people look better without makeup

Scrunchies: someone better claim you as their bf before james does

420: now we just need roman

Urabitch: what do you need?

Racattack: a picture

Notahoe: ya, i wanna see if you live up to the hype

Urabitch: oh i dont live up to any hype

Lunatick: baby you live up to all the hype

420: im serious, your relationship is adorable

Scrunchies: picture

Sister: picture

Racattack: picture 

Spideyboy: picture

Notahoe: picture

420: picture

Lunatick: fine, ill allow it. Roman?

Urabitch: fine, here ya go

*sends photo taken by a friemd*

Notahoe: oh my god im literally wetter than the fucking ocean rn

Racattack: same, and i see him at school every week

Scrunchies: if i wasnt into ethan, and you wernt with dean. I might wanna take you

Sister: daddy?

Spideyboy: ^

420: holy shit, Dean your fucking lucky

Urabitch: if anything im the lucky one

Lunatick: im not mad at anyone rn cuz that picture made me fucking hard

420: honistly, same

Teeleeah is online 

Teeleeah: im boooored

Teeleeah has added viper (Randy Orton)

Teeleeah has added Foot2face (Seth Rollins)

Teeleeah has added whotfru (Zendaya/ MJ)

Whotfru: tom what is this

Spideyboy: finally, a friend

Viper: holy shit im hard

Foot2face: why

Viper: look at the previous conversation

Foot2face: oh damn, wait is dean gonna be mad?

Lunatick: no because i agree with you

Scrunchies: who are you guys?

Whotfru: im mj

Viper: its ya boi randy

Foot2face: seth

420: as you saw, were all sharing pictures of ourselves 

Viper: ok

*sends mirror selfie*

Foot2face: um ok, here

*sends group photo with the other person crossed out*

Whotfru: this is weird but ok

*sends selfie*

Spideyboy: this entire thing is just getting really weird

Scrunchies: how?

Spideyboy: idk, were just all talking about how fucking sexy eachother are

Sister: were all sexy, but im the sexiest

Notahoe: debatable

Racattack: ya, extreemly debatable

Urabitch: wait, i thought tom was straight? It doesnt sound like it rn

Spideyboy: lmao, im bi-curious

Lunatick: have fun with that

Spideyboy: dean, you might get mad, but i found this

*sends photo of Roman that he somehow found on the internet*

Lunatick: thats a fucking nut

Racattack: oh damn, im dripping more than niagra falls rn. Bitch im wet

Notahoe: i wanna fuck him

Lunatick: you will not fuck him

Spideyboy: but you will

Lunatick: your damn right i will

Viper: ive already fucked him

Racattack: LUCKY

Whotfru: holy shit

Urabitch: ew

Foot2face: im sorry, did u say ew?

Urabitch: ya, why?

Foot2face: YOU ARE NOT UGLY. LOOK AT THE FUCKING PICTURE

Lunatick: baby, you are a fucking god, you are beauteful, and you are mine

Urabitch: thanks.........................daddy

420: why are you two so cute together?

Spideyboy: i wish i had something like that

Whotfru: so do i

Foot2face: you two should date

Spideyboy: us, nah

Whotfru: nonono no, thanks, but no

Viper: i wish i could meet you guys in real life

Lunatick: dude, you see me every day

Viper: not you, i mean david, emma, corinna, tom, mj, and james

Sister: mabe one day

420: youll be able to meet us at the dance

Lunatick: PSA! If any one of you touch roman, you wont wake up the next morning

Urabitch: not even a 'hello' hug?

Lunatick: nope

Viper: can i touch him?

Lunatick: no, especially you

Foot2face: can i touch him?

Lunatick: if im watching then yes

Racattack: why is seth the only one that gets to touch roman?

Urabitch: 1) why do people want to touch me? 2) why are people not allowed to touch me?

Lunatick: because your mine

Viper: i wanna touch him to say hi

Foot2face: same

Racattack: ^

Whotfru: ive never met him before, so a hug would be nice

Spideyboy: ^

420:^

Scrunchies:^

Sister: i wanna fuck him

Lunatick: the only person not allowed to touch roman is james

Urabitch: Im okay with that

Sister : this is not okay sis

Lunatick: its more than okay

Sister: ugh im soooo done with you, sharing is caring bitch

Sister is offline 

Lunatick: but i dont care

Scrunchies: too late, the true diva has left the chat

420: hes just jealous

Viper: jealous of what?

420: of dean

Whotfru: arent we all

Foot2face: no not really

Spideyboy: mj, mr stark wants us

Whotfru: for what?

Spideyboy: idk, but he says its urgent so i gotta go. He wants you to come too

Spideyboy is offline 

Whotfru: ugh, mr stark is a fukin bitch

Whotfru is offline 

Scrunchies: ummmmm, okay

420: ha, mr. Stark wants mj to cum

Notahoe: david nooooooo

Racattack: kinky

Lunatick: this is weird

Racattack: youre weird 

Urabitch: how dare you, he is perfect

Teeleeah is online 

Teeleeah: ayo, uh, i gotta get this chapter out so ummm

Lunatick is offline

Foot2face is offline 

Urabitch is offline 

Racattack is offline 

Scrunchies is offline 

Viper is offline 

Notahoe is offline

Teeleeah: hi david

420: um hello

Teeleeah: bye david

420: awwww noo

420 is offline

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for going through that. For your troubles, heres a racoon:🦝.  
> I love you!  
> Bye.


End file.
